The Story of Dovahkiin
by MaximumFiction
Summary: We follow the story of Dovahkiin
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

The Story of Dovahkiin, Chapter 1: The Beginning

Dragnen looked out upon the pastures of the Province known as Skyrim, a land at war with itself. The dominant species being Nord, although many others exist in the Province; as the soon to be hero stalked into the land, he was ambushed by Imperial Guards. "What are you doing here in Skyrim, wait a second, you're an Imperial!" Standing him up the guards appeared to be more lenient on him, "Fellow Imperial, what brings you here to our Province, of all Tamriel, why here now?" "I just wanted to have a new start; in the home land I am no longer welcome… Those bastards hate me, for something I didn't even do!" Dragnen lashed as if it stung him to speak of Cyrodiil. "Well, if Cyrodiil wants you, then there must be a reward! Let's get him; I am sure we will be paid in full!" The lead guard spoke, smiling with the promise of rewards. Just then, a shout could be heard, no… not a shout, a _roar_, "that couldn't possibly be, they don't exist!" Dragnen thought. There it was again, like a screeching of metal from a sinking ship, but deeper and more terrifying. "WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?" The guards shouted, terror filling their eyes.

Sure enough, it was a dragon, breathing fire and bringing storms, Dragnen ran, and ran as fast as he could, that's when he hit the caravan. Coming to a half-hour later, he looked around, "where am I," he asked timidly. "On our way to Helgen, hey do you know who that man is, or why he has on a blindfold, on his _mouth_?" Asked a Redguard in the carriage; "nope, but I am guessing were going to find out. And I have the feeling its not good." "Oh, and say the guards said they recognized you, something about murdering the _entire _population of a small keep?" The Redguard commented. "I DID NO SUCH THING! I WAS FRAMED! That's why I came to Skyrim, so I could get a fresh start…" Dragnen erupted, furious, that outburst though led them on in silence. They arrived in Helgen, and were thrust off the carriage. "Alright prisoners, step up to the block, in line." A female guard stated, obviously furious about something. "Ulfric Stormcloak, you have committed treason and murder, among many other things, for these crimes you must be sentenced to death…" The guard couldn't continue as the Redguard exploded, "Your Ulfric Stormcloak, oh this is bad, WE'RE NOT WITH HIM!" He yelled, running, "Archers!" the guard shouted and they shot him dead right there. "Well… there's no running, but it appears that they won't be killing me either…. What is going on here?" Dragnen thought.

But, just as he did, that Dragon came, the same one! "Quickly! Over here, now if you want to live!" A strange voice said as Dragnen ran. "RAURGHHAREN" The Dragon roared as it scorched the land. "Well, Dragnen, it's good to see you! It's been a long time, but we'd better get going!" "I have no idea who this is…" Dragnen thought, "but it beats getting toasted…" he muttered bolting into the doorway to a tower.

"Come on! We have no time to lose!" The strange man muttered. As he ran up the stairs, his hands still tied, the dragon burst through the wall, and breathed fire, scorching the upper floor, _and _his bindings! With his hands free, he found it much easier to run and walk, all the while avoiding the dragon at all costs. He was running, watching guards shoot and melee the dragon, a ferocious brawl ensuing, the dragon continuously flying and landing, as it was attacked. But Dragnen had no time to stagger along and watch, for he cared for his own safety, and once reaching the keep, he was asked to make a decision, "I am Ralof, and you can come with me, or go with him," Ralof said motioning towards another man standing nearby, "So? What'll it be, we haven't much time!" Dragnen chose to go with Ralof, fore he seemed to be familiar, but he still didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2: To Riverwood!

The Story of Dovahkiin: Chapter 2: To Riverwood!

Dragnen could hear sounds of the Dragon outside, and then the ground shook, leaving some rubble from the roof, "Oh, poor friend," Ralof said leaning down to a man's side, the man was dead, although he didn't know how. Well, he no longer has use of his possessions; may the gods be with him, wait a second, why don't you take them?" Dragnen felt strange doing so, but now he had some armor and a battleaxe! Then he turned his attention to the keep gate, there were imperials back there, but that's when they saw him, "open this gate… now! There are people back here!" The guard yelled, unsheathing her weapons, "Alright, prepare to die!" screamed the guard charging towards them, two more guards in tow. A fierce battle ensued, leaving Dragnen and Ralof alive, but the guards were not so fortunate. "Alright, if we take their stuff, we might blend in," Ralof said, Dragnen was getting used to the idea of looting dead bodies. He picked up the guard's armor and weapons; an imperial sword was one weapon that stood out to him. He spun it in mid-air, "This feels… I don't know, natural, I like it, it suits me, don't ya think?" "Yes, old friend, and I can see why, you had one of those in your house for the longest time! But let's get out of here."

As he put on the stronger armor, they both trudged on, and came to a room that looked like a torture chamber, "Ugh, disgusting, you imperials can be inhuman sometimes…" "Tell me about it, just because I _am _an imperial, doesn't mean I like everything we do." "Alright, now there are a few mage robes and potions in here, so look around and find some, I will wait outside." Dragnen picked the lock on a door and searched a mage, he liked the hood, it made him feel more powerful with his magic, and it looked cool, he searched a barrel and found some potions, which would come in handy.

"HEY! Who are you?" Asked a man, who clearly cared not of the answer. The two of them, versus the one of him, cake! They were unstoppable, and they kept trudging on, until running into a nest of Frostbite Spiders… "AHH! I… hate… SPIDERS!" Dragnen yelled, dowsing the area with his flame magic, leaving the spiders dead and their webs burned. 'Wow, how did I do _that_?" our hero thought, "Well, us Nords are no experts when it come to magic, but I would guess that somehow, heightened emotional circumstances increased your magical ability, that is the most logical solution. " Ralof stated, with a slightly amused look on his face.

Then, they ran into a bear, "I really don't care if we attack that thing, I mean, after all that's happened today, I am pretty much prepared for anything…" Having picked up a bow and some arrows from a guard a little while back, he pulled them out, and shot the bear; it hit it and in one arrow killed it. "Wow, good job, my friend, I knew you to be skilled in many arts but to obtain such skill must be very prideful for you!" Ralof exclaimed, unfortunately attracting the attention of a nearby guard. "Hey, you there! Stop, in the name of Skyrim who are you?" The guard asked the, obviously confused by the mismatch of clothing, weaponry and magic. "Just travelers, passing through." Dragnen said, quite calmly, convincing the man." "Alright, just stay out of trouble, and remember, I'm going to keep my eyes on you."

And with that, they reached the end of the tunnel, "Alright my friend, this is where we part ways, I am afraid. I have a sister in Riverwood; it's just down this path. Her name is Gerdur, and she should help you in anyway she can." "Alright, friend, shall we meet paths again!" Dragnen exclaimed, grabbing hands and shaking heavily with Ralof. Sure enough, at the top of them mountain, finally having reached it, Dragnen looked out and say a river, and what he assumed was Riverwood. "Alright, I am almost there, I had better go and gear up at the blacksmith's, and go to the local trader." Dragnen traveled down to the town and marked it on his map, so he could find his way easier.


End file.
